lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1669
Special Report #1669 Skillset: Kata Skill: Wyrdenwood-Creeping Org: Aeromancers Status: Approved Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 Problem: With the introduction of hemorrhaging bleeding has become an affliction that should more or less be permanently present on people who are fighting against monks. As Wyrdenwood Creeping counts the presence of bleeding as one of the affs that scales the damage/stun, this basically means that Wyrdenwood gets an extra permanent +1 to their scaling whenever hitting any targets who are also being hit by monks. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace bleeding with disloyalty on Creeping's affliction table. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace bleeding with sensitivity on Creeping's affliction table. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace bleeding with vomiting on Creeping's affliction table. Player Comments: ---on 4/5 @ 01:02 writes: Creeping's other affs that it can scale with are dysentery, paralysis, haemophilia and entanglement. The three affs I've put in the solutions are all affs that Wyrdenwood can give. My personal preference is disloyalty Sensitivity was removed from Aerochem Vacuum early on based on the rationale that sensitivity already increases damage so it didn't make sense for it to further increase damage by being one of the affs in the Vacuum aff table. Vomiting is another dust aff, adding to the paralysis/haemophilia that can make it too easy to stack. ---on 4/8 @ 03:59 writes: Suggestion: Alternatively, change the requirement to require a minimum level of bleed, say, 500. Less than 500, it doesn't count, more than 500, it counts. ---on 4/9 @ 22:46 writes: I don't think that really solves the problem. That basically changes the bleeding requirement to a hemorrhaging requirement, something that Wyrdenwood can't do. It just makes more sense to me that we just make it one of the affs that they can give. ---on 4/10 @ 13:44 writes: I feel that my suggestion does solve the problem. The thing about hemorrhaging is that any single hit by a monk immediately enables a 10s window within which the wyrdenwood gets a +1 to their big bomb on the target, and for which there is literally nothing that can be done beyond moving out of range or lust. If the target is being hit enough by a monk to get 500 hemorrhaging, which realistically takes at the very least 5 balances, likely more, then I think they are entitled to that unblockable +1. The only real question is whether or not a Wyrdenwood (with or without other classes) can realistically get to 500 bleed without a monk's hemorrhaging. I think the answer is yes - at least currently it should be. If the answer is no - then the number can be dropped to a level for which the answer is yes. Of course, changing it to an actual affliction is also a good idea - but I think my suggestion has merit as well. ---on 4/12 @ 01:39 writes: I don't think Wyrdenwood can stick 500 bleeding alone for the purpose of Creeping. Nor should they be able to. There's realistically no level they'll be able to stick, due to lack of hemorrhaging. I don't think giving Wyrdenwood hemorrhaging is a good idea either, at least not without reworking the class fairly heavily (and supposedly there's a special report proposal being submitted for chemwoods). ---on 4/15 @ 21:33 writes: I agree that it should probably not be sensitivity (sol. 2), sol 1 or 3 seems fine. I also agree with Shedrin's statement that without hemorrhaging almost no one should be able to reliably stick 500 bleeding. ---on 4/18 @ 04:04 writes: Solution 1 preferred. ---on 4/18 @ 04:07 writes: My preferred solution is sol.3. I'm on board with removing static agility buffs across the board, leaving only situational boosts as desired. ---on 4/18 @ 04:26 writes: 1 or 3 is fine with a preference for 3 given that at least vomiting is an active proc and not a reactive one unlike disloyalty ---on 4/18 @ 21:41 writes: Don't have the specifics with me right now, but I'm pretty sure all 10p chemwood bomb aff tables include reactive affs. That said, all of them can be given through Runes.